Talk:Sage Mode
translations One thing is how it is translated, another thing is the name the translators agree on. There is a reason why the name translation of various things have that literaly. Besides consider that the frase Ero-Sennin, is ussualy translated into Pervetet Hermit or Erotic Hermit, only the dub have used Pervy-Sage. That is why i believe it is Hermit Mode, not Sage Mode. But come on and discuss it. User talk:Gojita Warts To whoever is removing the parts about Naruto having warts while in the Hermit Mode, stop. They are seen in his face, arms, back and legs and right forearm. Omnibender - Talk 17:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) That is before he perfected it http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/418/04/his shirt is off and wearing shorts,he is clearly in hermit mode,and Fukasaku said himself that only his eyes where supposed to change as it was the sign of a true sage so that would be why he doesn't have warts on those areas anymore. Jiraiya never perfected it that is why he had warts unlike naruto now.WolfMaster 01:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Then It should be mentioned in the Hermit Mode Section and not the True Hermit Mode Section. - Zero - Talk 06:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Just so it's noted, my previous argument was made while Naruto had yet to do the balance on the tile rock thing (as you can see in the date stamp), cause when he practiced with the oil, he still had warts. Omnibender - Talk - 11:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Storing natural energy It seems like Naruto is able to store natural energy.Since he just now ran out of it from using the complete version of the rasenshuriken means that he doesn't have anything collecting natural energy for him and that he hasn't had the chance to figure out how to collect enrgy while moving either.WolfMaster 20:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Natural energy is collected and stored automatically and then used untill it is depleted. Also I'd wait a while longer before I'd say that Naruto hasn't figured out how to overcome the weakness. He surprised us all in the last chapter and I'm sure he has figured out how to overcome the weakness. Wait before you give up on him. - Zero - Talk 06:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) If done properly the time it takes to gather Natural energy and the time it takes to deplete should be around the same so that Naruto can continually have Sage chakara avalible to him through the continued replacement of his clones Sage/Hermit Mode--; In all honesty, it's basically the same thing. When it all boils down, that is the outcome - though since we have no hard evidence; you can dispute that all you wish. Now, I am sure we can all agree upon Naruto doing the impossible over and over - looking both left and right at the same time. How he does this, I can explain (though I bet most of you already know by now). When he left the Frog Mountain, Mount Myokubason (I cannot spell it for the love of god); he created two Kagebunshin to leave behind and collect the natural energy/senjutsu chakra. He had been in Sage Mode and left the mountain, appearing in Konohagakure safe, sound, and in Sage Mode -- as the fight with Pein progresses, he gradually depletes his Sage Chakra. He then takes the scroll that he now has, and uses it to reverse summon one clone from the mountain, and then dispersing it - thus giving him back his sage chakra and regular chakra (just like when happens when they disperse normally, their unused chakra gets split again, and their knowledge does too). So he gets his chakra back and returns into Sage Mode. Looking left and right at the same time; and gathering senjutsu chakra while moving~ Though this transformation was "imperfect" he was able to use the sage mode to it's full potential, as the changes were just on the "outside" this comment seems unneasry and not backed up by evidence. He didnt use frog katas during close combat as an example and because the natural energy wasnt balanced there is reason to believe it was more than cosmetic Activating Body If Fakasuka said that it activates the body and this is the last piece of information from his training. So it should be put, and I put like eight gates because it also activates the body in a number of ways like hermit mode. So I say we should put that little piece of information. Cooltamerboy (talk) 21:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC). :Your comparison to the Eight Gates is completely unnecessary. The fact that Sage Mode provides a number of abilities is mentioned several times. ''~SnapperT '' 21:55, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Not number of abilities. I mean that it does things to the body other than allow natural chakra which is yet to be explained what it did to the body. It is similar to the eight gates because it also does things to the body. It might even be doing the same things as the Eight Gates. Now you know why? Cooltamerboy (talk) 22:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC). :I'd call anything beneficial it does to the body (ie. improved durability) an ability. Again, comparing it to Eight Gates is unnecessary. ''~SnapperT '' 03:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I just have one question for you. It might have activated the same things that the eight gates activated right (as the things hermit mode has done are extremely similar)? Cooltamerboy (talk) 23:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC). :Doubtful. When the Eight Gates activate something the user is damaged afterwards. When Sage Mode activates something the user is fine afterwards. ''~SnapperT '' 03:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Because Sage Mode has natural chakra helping naruto instead of damaging. I'm just asking if sage mode might have activated the same spots that eight gates opened. Right? Cooltamerboy (talk) 04:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC). :Judging from chapter 409 page 11, the sage chakra simply makes the body stronger. The similarities with the gates are just coincidence. Jacce | Talk 06:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) There is one or two things you guys seem to overlook. The eight gates is a technique that unleashes the full potential of the body by releasing all possible chakra a person has and that is the reason it damages the body. The gates are placed and used so the body doesn't automatically go all out in a fight and therefore damage itself. Naruto's sage/hermit mode is different in that the energy used is from nature-- added on to his already large normal chakra store. This does NOT include his jinchuriki chakra. The point im trying to make is Naruto isn't damaged by this "natural boost" because he doesn't generate it, he merely collects it and manipulates it for his own use. Now if we were speaking of Naruto's combined Sage/ Nine tail's form- then perhaps he would be damaged internally and be in pain, much like Rock lee is in his Eight Gates transformation. The reason being, both the Eight gates and the Jinchuriki chakra are internally stored chakra that are kept that way to prevent damage--- releasing the bulk of both types of chakra is too much damage for both naruto and Lee to take. --Ironspidermke (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The pictures The HQ picture of Sage Mode Jiraiya,and Sage-Kyuubi Naruto are messed up(Then again,it might just be my computer) Never mind gohanRULEZ 23:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) If you are reffering to colored pictures then do not upload them.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 23:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) sage chakra whats the diference betven normal chakra and sage chakra? by:jaksa sage :In my understanding normal chakra chakra = physical energy + spiritual. In other words, it is simply your mental and physical potential manifested into "chakra energy" for a ninja's use. Sage chakra is when a ninja learns senjutsu and learns to gather the energy all around us...dubbed "nature" or "sage" chakra. Thus Sage chakra is like an addition to a ninjas normal chakra, not a replacement. --Ironspidermke (talk) 18:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Not true. Sage chakra is a combination of regular chakra and Natural energy. Natural energy is the energy gathered from nature. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 18:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the correction...I wasn't compleletly sure...I was actually looking that up until i saw your post--Ironspidermke (talk) 18:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Extra Lines I know thi may be a dumb Question, but why does jiraya put extra lines on his face before summoning Fukasaku, and Shima and activating The Sage Mode :Im not sure if im 100% right, but i believe its because he has not yet perfected the Sage mode, as shown when his fore arms and feet become toad like.--Shiraha Manjitomoe (talk) 00:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Those lines are the blood contract that allow Jiraiya to summon Fukasaku and Shima into his own body. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) where? It was currently shown that Naruto can achieve the stat of super perfect sage mode, which give him full power over all five elements... where is this shown??? it is not in the manga Fawcettp (talk) 12:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *Vandalism. Omnibender - Talk - 14:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Five Clones Okay my memory is acting poorly today but where does it say Naruto's number of shadow clones are limited to five when using Sage Mode? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :He used two to help him crate a Rasenshuriken, and he left two at Myobokuzan to help im in Sage Mode. If you assume that was all he could make, his limit was only 4 clones, and 2 of them being essential to using Sage Mode in combat.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 05:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :While that is true it's still not restricting him to 4 or 5 like the article says. I'm going to remove that part then since as I strolled through the manga couldn't find anything stating his restriction. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :In chapter 434 Naruto says he can only make three clones for battle and two for gathering natural energy.--Deva 27 (talk) 06:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah okay. Thank you Deva27. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) New pic I hate the new pic its kinnda stupid it looks so..... i don't even have the words for that --Petar93 (talk) 11:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey to make Naruto's Sage Mode infinite why don't he uses one of Pain's Chakra Receivers so that one clone can be gathering the natural energy and he fights with a non-gone Sage Mode Dispelling Genjutsu Every since I saw Sage Mode I've been wondering could if it could dispell genjutsu. It should technically be able to since external chakra is entering the user but who knows. With his victory in his battle against the Kyuubi, the point could be moot, except that the Sharingan can supress its power =_= Skitts (talk) 21:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Parent technique I notice that at the moment, the only technique which lists Sage Mode as a parent technique is Frog Kata. Since to use senjutsu requires one to be in Sage Mode, wouldn't it be logical for all senjutsu techniques to have Sage Mode as a parent technique? Or grandparent technique if the parent technique is already derived from Sage Mode? Omnibender - Talk - 18:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone? Omnibender - Talk - 18:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds logical to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's been three days, enough for anyone who wanted to oppose this to voice an opinion, and I bumped this discussion once. I'm making the change. Omnibender - Talk - 18:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::By the way, I'm going to poke an old issue: Rasenshuriken. Should it be considered senjutsu? We know the technique is usable to some extent without Sage Mode, but it was only while in Sage Mode that he completed the technique. At the moment, it is listed as senjutsu, but I haven't added the Sade Mode as a parent technique yet precisely because it has been used without it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Techniques like that are always annoying... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Homage? Its curious, i was watching a dragon ball episode, when Goku and Vegeta transform into SSJ4, i noticed the red coloration around the eyes and i thought about the admiration kishimoto has to akira toriyama, could this be like a homage or tribute to that by adding the coloration to the full sage mode eyes? No. That's like saying some of the hairstyles are from other anime. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) other sage modes do all animals that can hav a contract hav a sage or is it just frogs like could there be a snake/hawk/dog/slug sage and if not y :We don't know. --Cerez☻ 12:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sage mode without Toad Elders http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v44/c410/16.html the above page shows him in sage mode without the elders. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v41/c376/1.html and here he compares himself as a "tadpole" and not that he can't do it at all on his own. He just sucks real bad when doing it alone.NoJutsu (talk) 17:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I can see this is going to end up becoming an edit war if things continue like this. Jiraya cannot keep up Sage Mode without Fukasaku and Shima using their Amphibian Technique. That was the whole point behind Joraya summoning them: so that he could move around and still be receiving senjutsu chakra. Please quit adding it. Skitts (talk) 20:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC)